


Day Thirteen: Oxygen Mask

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genji is a life saver, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Thirteen: Oxygen MaskOrHanzo doesn’t realize how much he has until it’s almost gone
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Day Thirteen: Oxygen Mask

"If it hadn't of been for Genji, he wouldn't have made it"

Once again, Hanzo owed everything to his brother, if he hadn't of been there, Jesse wouldn't have made it home to him

Although, the state he made it home in was less than ideal

During overwatch's latest mission, McCree had almost been drowned. Someone had gotten ahold of him and was deadset on killing the cowboy.

They had almost been successful, Jesse was not breathing when Genji came across the talon agent holding his head underwater.

One of the perks of dating a doctor included that Angela had taught Genji how to perform CPR, which saved Jesse's life.

Now Hanzo was sat next to his partner's bed watching every slow breath fog up the oxygen mask that was placed over his mouth and nose, providing him with the extra air his injured lungs struggled to bring in.

"Will... will he be alright?" Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off Jesse, he looked to be peacefully sleeping, however, there was some medicine involved keeping him under for his safety.

Angela gave Hanzo a gentle smile with a hand on his shoulder

"He will be okay Hanzo, he will need rest but I expect him to make a full recovery"

"Do not worry, I will make sure he rests. Even if I have to lock him in our room until he gets better" Angela gave a small laugh at Hanzo's comment, knowing he would definitely make good on his word.

"I don't doubt that for a second. Now I need to go and fill out some paperwork, will you be okay in here alone?" Angela questioned, receiving a nod from Hanzo.

The doctor left the room, leaving Hanzo and Jesse alone.

Hanzo sat just staring for a while, the events of the day slowly processing in his head

"I do not know what I would have done if I had of lost you..." Hanzo said lowly "If my brother had not of been there... I do not want to even think about what would have happened"

Their jobs were dangerous, every time they went out on missions they were putting their lives on the line

Hanzo knew this

It didn't mean he had to like it however

He was fine with risking his own life for the greater good

But Jesse?

Even the mere thought of losing Jesse sent ice-cold pain straight through his heart

What would he do without his loud and obnoxious cowboy?

He would be lost once more

Without a tether to keep him grounded

It's funny how love can change a person

Upon joining overwatch, Hanzo was closed off, cold and prickly to anyone who attempted to get to know him

But of course, all it took was that stupid laugh and that cheesy smile

And he was hooked

Jesse pulled down all of his defences and made him feel safe

Made him feel wanted

Made him feel needed

Made him feel _loved_

As much as Hanzo didn't want to admit it

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jesse

By his side, for better or for worse

So that's why he sat here

Gently holding Jesse's hand as he slept

Silently supporting his love

"You are my forever, Jesse McCree, do not forget that"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being late! I was tired af yesterday
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
